Memristor switch devices, which are often formed of nanoscale metal/titanium oxide/metal layers, employ an “electroforming” process to enable resistive switching. The “electroforming” process involves a one-time application of a relatively high voltage or current that produces a significant permanent change of electronic conductivity through the titanium oxide layer. The electrical switching arises from the coupled motion of electrons and ions within the oxide material. During the electroforming process, oxygen vacancies are created and drift towards the cathode, forming localized conducting channels of sub-oxides in the oxide. Simultaneously, O2− ions drift towards the anode where they evolve O2 gas, causing physical deformation of the junction. The gas eruption often results in physical deformation of the oxide, such as, bubbles, near the locations where the conducting channels form. In addition, the conducting channels formed through the electroforming process often have a wide variance of properties depending upon how the electroforming process occurred. This variance of properties has relatively limited the adoption of metal oxide switches in computing devices. In addition, these devices usually suffer from a poor endurance, which is the number of times that the device can reversibly switch ON and OFF.